Reticence of Apathy- Nameless
by Soul Guardian Dragon
Summary: A young girl with a horrible secret about her past and unique powers hiding out in New Domino Park, living without a name. A rift between two worlds, threatening to harm the denizens of both. The ones responsible begin to appear... While people ask themselves, what truly is the significance of a name?
1. Chapter 1- The Girl With No Name

_Just some quick notes: this is my first fanfiction (published, at least) and any reviews would be helpful, but aren't necessary. This is more or less something I just started writing... and I don't know when I'll add more chapters, or if I'll finish it. If people really like it, I probably will. Just a warning: I've rated this T, because I've only written 1 chapter, and I expect there to be some language and violence along the way, but things may change, so be warned: the rating is actually __**T-M**__. There just isn't an actual option for that... if it gets over T by a long shot, I'll prolly change the rating. I may add some other created-by-me stuff, more characters, cards, etc. If I do, I'll make sure to make a note of it at the beginning of the chapter. I do not own the cover photo for this story, and I never will. __I'm also gonna add a bit of a bio for the main character, who is my OC._

**Name:** Not Available

**Age:** 14, going on 15

**Date of Birth:** July 17

**Zodiac Sign:** Cancer

**Appearance:** She has brown hair that's insanely curly. Every day it looks different, even though she does nothing with it besides brushing it. She does not wear makeup. Ever. She usually wears a black V-neck T-shirt with a black undershirt, and a black jacket with white highlights on the collar. The jacket has hidden pockets. She wears old jeans that are torn at the hem, and beat-to-crap tennis shoes. Her eyes are purple, with flecks of gold in them that seem to swim around.

**Personality:** An introvert, who really hates parties and politics. She loves to read, sketch, listen to music (punk rock, rock, violin, piano, etc), and going incognito early in the morning. She's still a bit of a kid inside, but has the maturity of a person much older. She's rather paranoid about other people, but if someone is in need she can't help but aid them, because of her strong sense of morality. Her conscience is almost always present, but she mainly acts on instinct and her gut sense. She uses logic when solving scientific problems though, and finds theories good things to work arguments off of, often resulting in the opposing party extremely confused. If you value your sanity, never engage her in an argument about the concept of "nothing". Though she seemingly had a life on the streets, she has the education of a 9th grader. One of her best, and possibly most annoying qualities, is her sarcastic sense of humor. It doesn't come out often, but when it does she laughs a lot, bringing out a side of her that was previously hidden.

_Anyways, enjoy the story! (Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh 5ds, although that should probably be implied by the name of the website... oh well.)_

**Chapter 1: The Girl with No Name**

_Oh great_, I thought groggily as I woke up, looking at the midday sun from my perch in a tree. I slept in. Of all the days...

I quickly hopped down from the old oak tree and observed my surroundings. New Domino Park was full of life, picnics and children playing all over the place. My gaze was mostly focused on the path that led to New Domino Woods. It ended abruptly at the edge next to a bench, but there was an animal trail nearby I could use as a shortcut to my destination... If, I decided to go through with it.

I noticed as I began walking towards the path, two kids- twins, from the look of it, with green hair- were going into the forest. Either curious, or driven by a dare, she didn't know. Ugh, didn't they realize the path didn't go further for a reason? The forest wasn't safe...

I sighed. _Well, it's not like I hesitated when I went off like some jackass into the place._

I felt divided. Go and see the one person who cared to employ a fourteen year-old girl with a tomboy personality, or save the kids.

"Like there's an option," I muttered, cursing my ever-present conscience as I went after them.

**~3rd Person View~**

"Leo, maybe we should go back," Luna suggested, flinching at a bird's harsh cry. Leo was actually as nervous as her, but put on a display of false bravado.

"Luna, you're such a scaredy-cat. There's nothing to be afraid of..." Leo trailed off when a low growl sounded to their left, followed by a pair of glowing eyes.

A small lump of brown fur with a long tail, adorned with a pink bow appeared next to Luna, crying out in warning. Luna began to truly feel frightened as Kuribabylon's meaning sunk in...

"Kuribabylon..." she whispered, and the furball uttered a series of high-pitched, terrified squeaks as a menacing figure confronted them.

It was a tiger, but blue instead of orange, lacking solidity. Its form passed through the bushes without a sound, which freaked Leo out immensely. It gave off the aura of a spectre and its neon blue eyes glowed, somehow looking angry... and confused. The black stripes across its body seemed to fade and reappear as it approached, and Leo stepped back to stand beside his sister.

"A... a tiger?" Leo squeaked, looking at the beast in absolute fear. Luna felt her blood run cold as Kuribabylon squeaked some more.

"It's... a duel monster... a spirit?"

"What!?" Leo shouted, then turning as the tiger lunged for them, claws outstretched.

"Go, Guardian Eatos!" An angelic figure in a decorative tan dress and leather armor appeared in front of them, blocking the tiger with ease. It roared in fury and snarled at the figure, who seemed to be sad.

"Return, Soul Tiger!" The tiger screeched, and its form turned into a stream of energy which flowed into a card in the girl's hand, the girl who had saved them. On her other arm, her left, was a duel disk with a face-up card in the monster card zone.

"You two. Get over here. Now." Luna and Leo didn't dare question her, quickly stepping over. The girl removed the card from her duel disk and de-activated it, and the duel monster she summoned disappeared.

"Now follow, and tell me on the way what on earth possessed you to come here," she growled, turning and walking off, leaving the twins to follow. Which, they did. Luna explained that their friend Dexter had dared them to enter the forest. At their initial refusal, he had double-dog dared them, which was a challenge they could not help but accept. The girl listened in silence as they walked.

When they emerged from the forest, they were back in the park. The girl that had saved them nodded curtly at them and began walking away.

"Wait!" Leo called. "Who are you?" The girl stopped and turned to face them, seeming surprised at the question.

"I don't have a name," she simply stated, leaving Leo gaping as she left.

"I'm serious! This weird girl saved us from the tiger, and she said she has no name!" Leo said, looking up at Yusei. "Luna was there too, ask her!" Luna nodded, looking down at the floor.

"He's right... There was something odd though," Luna said quietly, and explained to Yusei how the girl had saved them. This time, in detail. How she had blocked the tiger with another duel monster and sealed the tiger in a card.

"That's... interesting," Yusei commented, looking deep in thought.

"I think she has a connection to the spirit world, like me... but different. Kuribabylon said she was a guardian, but..." Luna shook her head, still trying to figure out the implications and questions that were buzzing in her head. Yusei nodded to them, seeming to understand.

"Don't worry. I think I might pay a visit to the park myself."

**~1st Person View~**

_Great. Just great. Not only did I miss my one chance at an actual life, I revealed my abilities to two kids, who would probably blab about it all over town. Well, some of my abilities, and it's not like it could of been avoided. Unless I wanted to watch them turned into a tiger's buffet..._

It was bothering me immensely... So many duel monsters were loose in the woods because of the rift, but it was hard to believe so many had wandered through a single gap... Unless...

_No, no. Nohoho. No way there's more than one rift..._

Moving on to the other thing that was bothering me, the girl. I could tell she knew what the tiger was, that Soul Tiger was a duel monster. She was a gift similar to mine...

A threat, an ally? I couldn't tell.

The most important thing was finding the rift and patching it. Then returning all the monsters, duel spirits, the _whatevers_, back to the spirit world.

"You do know we don't really appreciate being called monsters..." Eatos grumbled, appearing next to me as I thought things over.

"Yeah, whatever. _Technically_, you're a monster. Calling you a duel spirit is like calling a test a quiz. Just softening the truth. Why are you here, anyways?" Eatos sighed, looking at me with his piercing golden eyes staring into me from under his feathery headdress.

"What happened to you? Why become so bitter, untrusting... sad? Will you let your past forever haunt you?" It was my turn to sigh.

"1, You already know what happened. 2, Because I can't forgive myself. 3, See number 2. Eatos, you already know my conscience will never let me live down what happened. Why do you persist to ask?"

"Because. You still refuse to have a name."

_AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1._

_Like it? Good. Like it a lot? You can always review, though you don't have to. Suggestions? Chuck 'em at me! If I don't post for a long time, feel free to pm me, throw a wake-up call my way. I dearly hope my first fanfic is okay! I doubt I'll update on a regular basis, but since it's summer I have plenty of time to write, so it may come sooner than later._

_(Note: When it says 1st or 3rd Person View, that basically is a heads up to when it changes from the main character's view to an overall view of all the characters, and then back again. If a non-OC character ever gets a 1st Person, I'll put it as their view. Eg.- Yusei's View.)_


	2. Chapter 2- Guardian's Goodbye

_Okay, so here's Chapter 2. I hit a little pocket of inspiration and decided why not write a bit more. These chapters are a bit short, I'll admit, but because of that I'll probably post them quicker. I hope you like the story so far! Reviews are greatly appreciated, but not necessary! And in reply:_

4321vdg: Thanks! I appreciate the compliment! Here's a plushie for being my first reviewer! *gives them a blue-eyes white dragon plushie*

_Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!  
(Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5ds whatsoever.)_

**~3rd Person View~**

Yusei decided the best way to find this mystery girl would be to try and enter the forest. So, he headed down the path leading to the far side of the park. He stopped short as the path ended and looked around. This area of the park was pretty much deserted, which made sense considering it was early morning.

Yusei turned back tot he mass of trees and began to enter, until a voice stopped him.

"Are you a friggin' dumbass, or do you just happen to have a death wish?" Yusei turned to see a girl that he would guess to be at least 16 hop out of a tree and glare daggers at him.

"Well? Stupid or dead?" she snapped. Considering the condition of her clothing, he had to guess she lived in the park. Homeless.

"I'm neither. My name is Yusei... Who are you?" The girl snorted and averted her gaze. "My identity is of no concern to you."

"So you're saying you don't have a name?" Yusei asked, staring the girl down. She twitched at his question, grimacing.

"As I said before... It doesn't matter," she growled. Yusei stepped towards her. "But it does. Do you really have no name?" The girl seemed hesitant... but at the same time angry at something. He couldn't figure out her reaction.

"I... I don't deserve a name," she said, voice cracking, and began running away from Yusei, towards the entrance of the park. He was quick to follow.

**~1st Person~**

_Crap crap crap crap! Me and my big damn mouth! I can't believe I said that_, I silently scolded myself as I sprinted away from the Yusei fellow. _That guy is way too serious, way too smart for me to take chances with. I need to get away, ASAP!_

I chanced a look over my shoulder, and sped up when I saw he was following. In a short amount of time I reached the end of the park and turned right from the entrance, racing along the sidewalk. I heard the roar of an engine and glanced back. Yusei was going to chase me down with a duel runner. Oh joy.

I looked as I ran for anything I could use to escape with, or as an escape route, and noticed a multi-story building nearby with a ladder. I veered left, hearing the roar of the engine get louder as it closed the distance. I jumped the last few feet, grabbing a run several meters off the ground and hastily began climbing, unbidden memories flashing through my mind.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Freak, freak!" A boy shouted, chucking stones at a cowering girl. "Crazy freak! Duel monsters aren't real!"_

_The girl whimpered, shielding herself with her arms as other children began joining the first in the chant._

_"Freak! Looney! Freak! Looney!"_

_The girl shrieked as a particularly sharp stone hit her arm, drawing blood. Suddenly, there was a burst of light and a dragon appeared in front of the girl, roaring. He shielded her from the stones with his gem-like scales and snapped at the group of bullies, making them shriek and run in fear. The boy who had started it tripped, falling flat on his face. The dragon looked down on him and tensed, readying itself to attack._

_"No! Don't do it, Alex! Don't hurt 'im..." The girl cried. Alexandrite Dragon turned to face her. He nodded once in obeisance to his master and faded. The boy recovered, running off, but not before having the last word._

_"Witch! That's your name, Witch!"_

_The girl sobbed in the dirt, the boy's words repeating in her mind over and over... _

**_-End Flashback-_**

I clenched my teeth as I reached the top of the building and looked down. Yusei was there, taking off his helmet and looking up at me.

"Hey! Come back!" He called, but I was already running to the opposite edge of the building, not thinking as I leaped to the one next to it. I continued jumping from building to building until I stumbled, catching myself on a metal rail. I stopped, panting, looking back. He hadn't followed...

When I looked around myself properly, I discovered that I was quite a distance from the park. I heard a gentle "whoosh" behind me, and turned to my Guardian.

"What now?" I sighed, meeting his disapproving glare with careless passivity.

"A better question, no-name, _where_ now? Do you even know where you are?" I waved him off. "Don't be so uptight, Eatos. We're at the town square. Not _that_ far from the park."

"Why are you suddenly distancing yourself from me, girl?" Eatos snarled, grabbing my jacket collar and lifting me, staring into my eyes. "You need to wake up! That young man you were fleeing from like a coward was curious, and truly concerned about you. Legitimately, almost as much as I care even! But you keep cutting us off, keeping us in the dark about your emotions. Your sorrow. Have I not been there from the start? Would you abandon me?" Eatos' voice cracked at the last question, leaving me nearly speechless.

"E-Eatos... I.. I'm sorry..." I felt tears beginning to trickle down my cheeks. "I just..." I shook my head, unable to finish the admission.

"Please, have a name again. Please," he begged, giving me a pleading look. "Start living again."

"I shook my head, a fresh wave of tears staining my cheeks. "I can't... I can't do that yet..."

Eatos let go of my collar, and looked me in the eye as he began to fade.

"Then I will see you again when you can." The meaning of his words only hit me when his figure had finally disappeared.

I was alone again. Truly alone, this time.

_-END CHAPTER 2-_

_Welp folks, there it is! This is a bit emotional/passionate, but don't worry, not all the chapters are gonna be like this. A little drama never hurts though. Hopefully she will finally accept a name again! Oh, and as a little bonus, you can PM me with suggestions for names! If they have specific meanings that would fit my main character, that'd be sweet! I'll post the name of whoever sends a name that I use, if I use a suggested name. Unless of course, you don't want me to. If no one sends me a name I think fits, I'll use one of my own. You will never be able to guess how many names I've made up. Really, it's ridiculous._

_Anyways, reviews are welcomed, but not required! Hope you like the story, and see ya around!_


	3. Chapter 3- Without an Answer

_First thing's first: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT._

Honestly I haven't had too much free time despite summer break, and then when school hit... Yeah. Luckily, I have long breaks so Imma throw 3 chapters at ya to try and make up for my lack of updates. Now, reviews:

_**Killer Angel2:**__ Thanks so much! I enjoy compliments like that._

_**Harpie-Queen:**__ I'm glad you like it! I was considering that, but we'll wait and see! I plan to continue updating as long as people like it!_

_**Samantha:**__ Sorry it took so long! I'm not exactly certain, I think during the time between the Dark Signer thing and the WRGP. This might also be a bit AU, or vary from how things exactly happened in the anime, but I'll try to make it less confusing._

_**WildLightning986:**__ Eatos, is in fact, male. He just wears a dress sort of thing... It is sort of confusing unless you look at him on his card or watch him in action in the original Yu-Gi-Oh series. Sorry about that!_

_Now then, allow me to correct another error: the little brown puffball I called Kuribabylon in the first chapter is actually Kuribon. Kuribabylon is a TERRIFYING monster, nothing like Kuribon. Sorry about that. Now then... on with the chapters!_

* * *

**-3rd Person-**

Yusei was surprised at how quick she was, but her statement before she took off shocked him even more. He thought about her words as he ran after her. Insulting, temperamental, and defensive... But despite that, she had been concerned about his general safety. Why else would she have stopped him? So then what did she mean?

_"I... I don't deserve a name."_ Those words were riddled with pain. Yusei felt a slight amount of deja vu as he recalled some of the things Akiza had said.

All of these things he thought during the chase, and they ended as he watched her leap away from building to building. He chose not to follow.

"Yusei! Hey, did you see her?" Leo practically shouted, looking on as the said duelist-cum-mechanic made adjustments on his runner. Yusei thought a moment before answering.

"I did, but she got away," he answered, not turning to see Leo's flabbergasted expression.

"Wha- but..." Leo trailed off. Luna, who had been sitting to the side the whole time sighed and dragged Leo to the side.

"Look, Leo. If he lost her, he lost her. Don't pester him about it!" She scolded.

"But Luna!" Leo tried to protest, but Luna shook her head and walked back to Yusei, who hadn't really noticed their conversation.

"Thanks, Yusei. Comon Leo, we were supposed to meet Akiza," Luna said. She dragged her brother out and for a few moments all was quiet at Zora's. At least until Jack and Crow walked in, both arguing about something that had been brought up time and time again: Jack's employment, or lack of.

"Jack, either get a job or buy your own damn coffee!" Crown snapped. Yusei sighed and did his best to ignore the two.

"Hmph. None of them are good enough to have Jack Atlas as their employee," the proud blonde responded. They continued arguing even when Jack had to go to the bathroom _(through the door... don't get the wrong idea there)_ until Crow involved Yusei.

"Yusei, tell Jack he needs to get off of his aloof ass and get a job already!" Yusei raised his eyes to the ceiling as if looking for a solution before turning to his two friends.

"Jack, money's tight right now. I'd appreciate it if you tried to spend less. And a job wouldn't hurt either."

"Fine." Was Jack's only reply as he stalked off. Crow walked over to the microwave and their precariously stacked ramen, obviously looking to eat. Yusei breathed in and out before turning back to his work, relishing the silence.


	4. Chapter 4- Just a Leak, Nothing More

Sorry that chapter was more of a filler than anything. Now for more important stuff...

* * *

1st Person

I sat in my tree staring at a blank card. It was void of what had previously been there, another way of Eatos to remind me of his absence. His oh-so painful absence, reminding me of all the years I had spent searching for a friend.

I just never realized he had been there this whole time...

How could I have been so _stupid_? And now, the only way to get him back would be to claim a name again. _Ha, which one, Eatos?_ I thought bitterly.

And what's even worse? He ignored the fact I had used him and was _still_ trying to protect me. _Save me._ Talk about a guilt trip...

I sighed and let myself slip from the tree, onto my feet. Time to go into the spooky forest, infested with monsters, and try to find the source. _I swear I ought to be getting paid for this..._

I panted lightly and checked how many spirits I had returned. Seven. So far, so good. I hadn't come across anything with more power than my alexandrite dragon, and I hoped it would stay that way. No rift yet, so apparently it was much deeper in.

Alex leaped in front of a charging monster just in time, and Vorse Raider's blade bounced off his scales. Before Vorse Raider could attack again, I held up a blank card. He screeched as he was returned to the spirit world, and his image was once again on his card.

The thing is, when monsters "escape" the spirit world, they disappear from their cards. They become "real", almost as if a psychic duelist had summoned them... but in more ways than one completely different. It puzzled me that Guardian Eatos had disappeared from his card. Either he went through the rift, or he no longer deems me a worthy master. _Ally_. _**Friend**_.

Ouch. That's what I call a burn.

I pocketed Vorse Raider's card, making my seven now eight. Only five more...

Spore floated past me, looking carefree as it tumbled through the air. I observed it for a moment before sealing it away. Too bad, it just wasn't the same on a card. I didn't let it bother me though, and continued my venture, Alex watching my back. It wasn't long before I bagged an Old Vindictive Magician, Skull Red Bird, and Naturia Pumpkin. Only one more...

I quickly ducked behind a tree as I saw a flicker of movement. A somewhat-malicious looking magician, with a black gold-rimmed pointy hat and cloak over his lavender colored skin and glowing violet eyes walked into view. I had already recalled Alexandrite Dragon, knowing he was no match for Chaos Sorceror.

Correction, _my_ Chaos Sorceror.

I stepped out from hiding. "Hello, Chao." He turned and seemed surprised. I knew the feeling.

"Hey, want to go back?" I asked. Chao frowned and looked around himself and back to me.

"Go back where, mistress?" he asked. I kept my expression emotionless.

"You came through a rift into what you call the 'Overworld'. In other words, you are no longer in the spirit world. Do you wish to return?" I explained.

Chao gaped for a moment before quickly recovering. "I... yes. I wish to return."

I nodded. "Try to keep other spirits away from the rift." I held up his card and soon he once again held his rightful pose on the paper. I was glad none of the other cards in my deck had "escaped". The sooner I found that rift, the better.

I continued my search until it was almost nightfall. I felt satisfaction upon seeing a white crack hanging in midair, pulsing with energy leaking from the spirit world. _Magic_.

I pulled a spell from the third deck holster I had hidden inside my jacket. Hidden pockets, for the win.

"Dimension Repair!" I shouted. I still could remember the day She gave the cards to me.

**_-Flashback: 4 Years Ago-_**

_The girl scanned the edges of the forest warily, by now accustomed with the term, "looks aren't everything". It looked safe and beautiful... But what about the rumors? The terrifying monsters?_

_She decided there was only one way to find out. Her wiry, lanky frame faded into the leaves._

**_-End Flashback-_**

I smiled as the glowing fissure faded, as did the dangerous aura the forest had held. Finally, back to normal...

I double-checked thought, and searched through my third holder. No blank cards. Whew.

I finally relaxed, and let myself fall flat onto my back, and looked up. Beyond the leaves was the moon. And beyond that...

Who knows?

* * *

_That's Nombre 2! I'll try to have 3 out within the next hour or so, be warned: the shortest yet, more of a teaser. Btw- Dimension Repair is a fictional card, specifically given to her by a certain special someone in order to seal the rift. I'll let you guess who. And another btw- I haven't gotten any names yet! Any ideas at all?_


End file.
